Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat (Frosty the Snowman)
Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat is a parody version of Frosty the Snowman (in honor memory of June Foray (1917-2017), Paul Frees, Billy DeWolfe, Jimmy Durante and Jackie Vernon) in YouTube in the near future. Plot One December afternoon, a school girl named Annie Marie (Karen) and her friends create a slender snowman after school. After several suggestions of what to call their snowman (including "Oatmeal" and "Christopher Columbus"), Annie Marie decides to name him "Ted (Frosty)." They later acquire a yellow hat discarded by inept magician Lickboat (Professor Hinkle). When Annie Marie places it on top of Ted's head, the snowman comes to life (and always says "Happy Birthday!" in response). When Lickboat learns of the magic power his hat actually possesses, he takes it back and departs, pretending that he did not see Ted come to life. However, Lickboat's pet monkey, George (Hocus Pocus the Rabbit), returns the hat to Ted and the children. Ted soon senses the temperature is rising and worries about melting. The children suggest putting him on the next train to the North Pole (which is meant New York Chicago), where he will never melt, and they all parade into the townsquare on the way to the train station, where Ted has his confrontation with the traffic cop (Ivan the Doorman) mentioned in the song's lyrics. When Annie Marie explains that Ted came to life and doesn't know what a traffic light or a lamp post is, the traffic cop lets Ted go. At the train station, Ted stows away aboard a refrigerated train car, since neither he nor the children have any money for a train ticket. As the train is about to leave the station, Annie Marie and George decide to join Ted for the ride to keep him company. With that, Ted, Annie Marie, and George wave goodbye to the other kids as the train takes off. Unbeknownst to them, Lickboat has also hitched a ride on the same train, intending to get his hat back. As the train continues up north, Ted notices Annie Marie is freezing, despite all her winter clothing, so they jump off the train, leaving Lickboat behind once again. Lickboat, seeing them escape, jumps off the train too, but falls down a mountain and crashes into a tree where a pile of snow falls on him and a squirrel laughs at him. At Ted's request, George convinces some forest animals that are preparing for Christmas to build a campfire for Annie Marie. Fearing that Annie Marie still cannot survive for long in the cold weather, Ted asks George who might be able to help them. George suggests (by pantomiming) the President of the United States and the United States Marines, before suggesting Mr. Bloomsberry (Santa Claus). Ted agrees, and promptly takes credit for the idea himself (much to George's annoyance). George hops off to get Mr. Bloomsberry, but Lickboat then confronts Ted and Annie Marie once more and blows out Annie Marie's campfire. Ted and Annie Marie are again forced to flee, this time with Annie Marie riding on Ted's back as he slides head-first down a hill. At the bottom of the slope, Annie Marie and Ted discover a greenhouse filled with Christmas poinsettias. Despite Annie Marie's objections, Ted steps inside the warm greenhouse with her, suggesting that he could afford to lose a little weight while she warms up. Unfortunately, Lickboat catches up to them immediately after and locks them in the greenhouse. Hocus brings Mr. Bloomsberry to the greenhouse only to find Annie Marie in tears and Ted melted on the floor due to Lickboat's cruel act. Mr. Bloomsberry explains to Annie Marie that Ted is made from Christmas snow, and that he can never completely disappear, only take the form of summer rain, until next December. With a gust of cold wind through the open greenhouse door, the puddle that was Ted blows out the door and magically changes back into his typical slender-snowman form. Before Mr. Bloomsberry can put the finishing touch on Ted and bring him back to life, as George arrives with the hat, Lickboat again arrives on the scene and again demands the return of his hat. He relents only when threatened with being removed from Mr. Bloomsberry's Christmas list for the rest of his life if he put so much as one finger on the hat. Mr. Bloomsberry states that if Lickboat is truly repentant for his mean attitude and harming Ted, and if he goes home and writes "I am really sorry for what I did to Ted" a hundred zillion times, he may find a gift in his stocking on Christmas morning, which makes Lickboat bid Ted and Annie Marie farewell and run home to repeatedly write his apologies, assuming he may get a new hat. Mr. Bloomsberry then places the magic hat back on top of Ted's head and the snowman returns to life again. After celebrating, Mr. Bloomsberry takes Annie Marie home and Ted to New York Chicago, but promises that Ted will be back next winter. The end credits show all the characters the next Christmas marching through the town square with Ted in the lead, singing the "Ted (Frosty) the Snowman" song. Among them is a redeemed Lickboat, who is proudly wearing his new top hat. At the end of the parade, Ted gets back into Mr. Bloomsberry's waiting sleigh and they return to New York Chicago, with Ted proclaiming, "I'll be back on Christmas Day!" Casts *Genie (Aladdin) as The Narrator *Annie Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Karen *Lickboat (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Professor Hinkle the Magician *Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) (Curious George (2006 film), Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle) as Frosty the Snowman *Elsa (Frozen/ in Coronation) as The Teacher *Hercules (himself) as The Man carrying Christmas presents *Robyn Starling, Tom, Jerry and Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as The Homecoming Homier Family *Aladdin (himself) as The Mailman *Blue (Blue's Clues) as The Dog *Charlotte LaBouff (The Princess and the Frog) as The Woman with a mirror *''Curious George'' (himself) as Hocus Pocus the Rabbit *Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) as Girl with Pink Dress *Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) as Brown-Haired Boy *''Pinocchio'' (himself) as Orange-Haired Boy *Human Chip (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) as Blonde-Haired Boy *Danny Darling (Return to Neverland) as Boy with Green Coat *Ivan the Doorman (Curious George) as The Traffic Cop *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as The Ticket Man *Various Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as The Woodland Animals at the Wooden Glen *Mr. Bloomsberry (Curious George) as Santa Claus Characters Ted.png|Ted Shackleford as Frosty the Snowman Anne-Marie.jpg|Annie Marie as Karen Curious George (TV Series).jpg|Curious George as Hocus Pocus the Rabbit Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916324-1840-1080.jpg|Jane Darling as Girl with Pink Dress Richard Tyler-0.jpg|Richard Tyler as Brown-Haired Boy Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|Pinocchio as Orange-Haired Boy King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as The Ticket Man Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as The Narrator Elsa runs out of coronation.jpg|Elsa (Coronation) as The Teacher Category:Frosty the Snowman Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Musical Characters Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Musical Films Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas